danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פרקינסוניה שיכנית
thumb|ימין|300px|פרקינסוניה שיכנית ליד חצר גשר הישנה - "גדר המערכת" זוהה בעזרת פורום צמחי בר פַּרְקִינְסוֹנְיָה שִׂכָּנִית'' - (Parkinsonia aculeata) היא שיח ממשפחת ה קסלפיניים, בעל מספר גזעים מקבילים ו גובהו למעלה ממטר. הצמח הוא קוצני סבוך. מוגדר בפורום פרחי בר בתפוז: "פליטת תרבות, שפלשה לשטחי הבר. פריחה יפה קוצים אכזריים. שמות נרדפים: '''palo verde, Mexican palo verde, Parkinsonia, Jerusalem thorn, and (where?) jelly bean tree סביבות גידול תפוצה בישראל : ים-תיכוני, בתות הספר, ערבות, מדבריות עמידות למלח : גדל בקרקעות מלוחות ולא מלוחות זיקה לבתי גידול מופרעים : גדל רק בבתי-גידול שנוצרו או עוצבו על ידי האדם * המקור:צמחיית ישראל ברשת] פריחה פרקינסוניה שיכנית מעלה שפע של פרחים ריחניים, עשירים בצוף. כל פרח נישא על עוקץ המקור פרקינסוניה שיכנית היא צמח נטוע או פליט-תרבות , שפרטים ממנו נפוצו ונקלטו בבתי מוצאו של הצמח ככל הנראה מאמריקה הטרופית. הוא ניטע למטרות גינון וגידור במקומות רבים בעולם. הוא פלש לבתי גידול טבעיים ביבשות אוסטרליה, אסיה ואמריקה. הוא נקרא על שמו של הבוטנאי האנגלי ג'והן פרקינסון (1567-1650).(לא הרופא המפורסם אשר על שמו המחלה) כתבו עמרם אשל ומייק לבנה המקור:אתר צמח השדה תמונות נוספות צולמו בדצמבר 2012 P1010625.JPG Parkinsonia_aculeata_1.jpg Parkinsonia_aculeata_1_(2).jpg מהויקיפדיה האנגלית בעיות פלישה P. aculeata is a major invasive species in Australia, parts of tropical Africa, Hawaii, and other Islands in the Pacific Ocean. It was introduced to Australia as an ornamental tree and for shade around 1900. It is now a serious weed widespread through Western Australia, the Northern Territory and Queensland, covering about of land, and has the potential to spread through most of the semi-arid to subhumid tropical area in Australia. It forms dense thickets, preventing access for humans, native animals and livestock to waterways. The fruits (seedpods) float, and the plant spreads by dropping pods into water, or pods are washed downstream by seasonal flooding. Without the scarifing received by tumbling in streambeds, the seeds are slow to germinate. Several control methods are used to reduce the existing population and the spread of P. aculeata in Australia. Three insects have been introduced to Australia for biological control; the parkinsonia bean weevils, Penthobruchus germaini and Mimosestes ulkei, both have larvae that specifically eat the seeds from parkinsonia pods and are proving to be a useful management tool, and the parkinsonia leaf bug, Rhinacloa callicrates, which destroys photosynthetic tissues but has had little overall impact on the plant. Fire is effective for young trees; mechanical removal and herbicides are also used. תפוצה P. aculeata is native to the Sonoran and Chihuahan Deserts of southwestern United States (western Texas, southern New Mexico southern Arizona), and northern Mexico (Sonora and Chihuahua). It has been moved by humans into the Caribbean, South America south to northern Argentina, and the Galápagos Islands. It has been introduced in Europe and it is widespread in Australia. This thin barked species does not become established in areas where weather dips below 20 degrees F. הרגלי קיום Parkinsonia aculeata has a high tolerance to drought, simply attaining shorter stature. In moist and humus-rich environments it becomes a taller, spreading shade tree. This plant prefers a full sun exposure, but can grow on a wide range of dry soils (sand dunes, clay, alkaline and chalky soils,etc.), at an altitude of above sea level. External links * * Biolib * Parkinsonia aculeata * Plants קטגוריה:קסלפיניים